


Found You

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/gifts).



> Bonus fic 4 and also written for candream who asked for 'snow, Christmas' and Steve/Bucky.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Bucky blinked when a snowflake fell on his cheek. He lifted his head out of the nest he'd made of his coat collar and blinked away the snowflakes that fell into his eyes. And now that he'd seen it, he felt a chill creep into his bones from his shoulder. When he was put into cryo, it started from his arm. Always. The metal got cold first and it was like ice against his body. And snow? Well... he held out his hand and little snowflakes fell into his hand. They looked like the frost that covered the inside of the tank.

He wasn't sure if he preferred to have these memories of cold and snow or he wanted back the ones from when he fell. Both were equally horrible, but when he fell? There was at least --

"Bucky?" 

\--Steve. Bucky looked up, unsure if he'd just imagined Steve's voice. Could one wish a mirage into existence? No. They were in Manhattan. Bucky was heading toward the Tower to find Steve, to tell him that he was ready to come in from the cold. Heh. Fitting. So Steve must be here. Bucky half turned toward Steve. "Hey."

Steve sucked in a breath. Asthma? No. He used to have it, but then the serum fixed it. Fixed everything but his damn Irish stubbornness. Steve stepped closer. "Do you remember me?"

Bucky shrugged. "Bits and pieces. I remember a lot of you being a pain which you still are. Punk. I kept looking for you. Everywhere. Should've known you'd be here."

Steve half smiled. "Just for Christmas. It gets lonely at home, in Brooklyn. Stark, Tony, that is. He invited me to some party and Pepper said I should stay for the holiday. That otherwise, it'd be her and Tony at too large a table with too much food."

Bucky swallowed. "Right. Christmas celebrations. I forgot. Sorry. I'll just...how about we meet up after Christmas then?"

"Jerk," Steve growled. "Come back with me. I've seen what Tony's ordered for Christmas dinner. There's plenty for everyone."

Bucky frowned. There was something important he had to remember. About Tony Stark. "I killed his parents."

"No," Steve told him firmly. "I've seen the reports. You didn't."

Bucky frowned. "What do you mean? I was there. I..." But Steve was right. The memories came cascading back in. He had been there, true. But when he had raised his gun to fire, he'd missed. Someone else, his handler?, had taken the kill shot.

Steve nodded. "From the look on your face, you know exactly what happened. Tony knows. He thinks, like I do, that you couldn't do it. That something in you remembered Howard."

Bucky licked his lips. "So. Christmas dinner. Turkey?"

"Ham," Steve told him. He shrugged when Bucky looked confused. "I don't get it either."

"Well, it's food."

Steve smirked. "Yeah. Food. All we want of it, too."

"No more starving?" 

Steve sighed and tipped his chin in the direction that Bucky had been heading. "There's plenty of starving people, even with all this food. Let me explain..."


End file.
